The Trouble With Love
by nekaahbaby
Summary: After the loss of three very important women in his life charlie and his daughters move in order to find reprieve from their memories, but when they move will they find more than just happiness?
1. LA's Finest

LA's finest

chapter 1

Hi my name is Bella Swan and I am one of LA elite. I am rich influential and most of all beautiful. At least that is what my sisters tell me. To me I am anything but beautiful, compared to my sisters I am plain Jane.

My oldest sister Esme is gorgeous. She is 5 2 with beautiful soft curves lengthy Carmel colored hair and hazel eyes you could fall into. Also she is very talented, well we all are but Esme is a culinary genius. Her skill in the kitchen cannot be matched even by those of any of those food network stars.

My second oldest sister who is also my triplet is supermodel beautiful. She is and intimidating 5 9 with legs that seen to go in forever. She had a crown of blond hair that reaches down the length of her back and eyes as blue as the ocean. Everything about my sister is beautiful, even her name seems to flow like a river Rosalie.

My other triplet is Alice. She may be only 4 11 but what she lacks in size she makes up in beauty and energy she has amazing inky black that points out in every direction in only a way that Alice herself can pull off and her hair only accentuates her flawless porcine skin and Gray eyes that look as if she can see the future.

Next are my twin sisters Leah and Nessie. Leah is the oldest twin being 2 minutes older. She has long straight black hair the color of onyx and skin that looks like the sun itself kissed it, and her eyes makes her even more special because like a mood ring her eyes change color with her mood so you never know what her eye color is going to be for the day.

Nessie, Leah's twin is my closest sister because we are so alike. We have the same height, skin tone, hair length, and bone structure. Nessie's other features are what makes her prettier than me. She has wavy hip length hair that is a deep brown color with natural blond highlights running through it and she also has crystal clear blue eyes that when you look in them you can see eternity.

After Nessie are my sisters Kamryn and Carissa. These two are also twins except they are identical. Kam and Clari both have shocking red hair so bright it s almost orange, and they also have astonishing green eyes that sparkle like jade. These two are called the fire twins not because of their hair but because of Kamryn's quick wit and Clarissa's sharp tongue.

Then there's me average all the way around. Hip long brown hair big brown doe eyes and skin so pale I'm almost translucent. The only thing even remotely special about me is that I'm an exceptional violinist I would say that only my sisters think so but that's not true, apparently I'm world renown or something but whatever.

My sisters are awesomely talented also, I already told you about Esme's cooking smarts but my others sisters are equally matched in their own fields. Alice is one of the worlds youngest fashion consultant/designer. Rose is the best model on the west coast and is even signed with covergirl as their covergirl. Leah can out sing any of the top female singers. Nessie is in high demand for all of la's dancers to be their choreographer. Clari can paint circles around Picasso, Monet, and any other famous artist, and Kam makes Julia Roberts look like an armature when it comes to acting. Even my dad is talented but i cant even start to describe charlie he is like superman he can do anything.

OK lets go back i know your probably wondering if you read right. Your probably saying did I read eight girl names.

Well... you did


	2. Mom 2

mom # 2

chapter 2

I Isabella Marie swan has eight sisters. Four of whom are my age Esme is the oldest at 17 while Kam and Clari are the youngest at 15. The rest of us are 16. No all of us are not charlies kids, but he does have custody of all of us.

You see my mother died of cancer when we were about 3. Charlie was devastated because Renee was his first love, but he held together for our sakes. After about two years of grieving charlie realized that him hurting was hurting us. He decided to start dating again just for the sake to see us smile again. Charlie went thought several women until he met our second mother Rebbecca. She was beautiful, almost as pretty as our own mother and she had to be to give birth to mi amazing older sister and those amazing fraternal twins.

Rebbecca seemed like the perfect mom when she was dating our dad. But everything went south when he married that woman. She was perfect, supermom if you will, but that all stopped when dad left for work. Behind closed doors she was a psychopath she abused us and her girls badly.

Sometimes, while she was making us clean our huge beverly hills mansion from top to bottom, she would be standing there watching to make sure that we don't miss a stop or rest even for a second or to just to wipe the sweat out of our eyes. She made living almost unbareable. Her abuse got to the point that if we even accidentally looked he in the eyes she would hit us. She treated us like servants and slaves.

This went on for almost two years without Charlie noticing. Not in the " turning a blind eye" sort of way but in the " oh shit Rebbecca hit us in the wrong place now she has to fix it quick" sort of way.

Charlie loved us. All of us and he never wanted to see us hurt. Even though we told him on countless occasions that rebbecca was hitting us he never listened because we didnt have proof, well hard proof.

Untill one day when she told us to sweep the backyard for her own amusement. It was blazing outside and she wouldn't give us any water to drink and we couldn't stop either. So all six of us were outside in the draining california heat while she lounged in the pool, not that it bothered us much we were used to her relaxing while we worked.

Nessie seeing as how she had the longest hair was pouring sweat and was looking very flushed. so she stoped against her better judgement and tied up her hair to keep it off of her neck. She thought rebbecca wasn't looking, but she was wrong. She saw nessie stop and pelted her chrystal glass of lemonade at her and it hit her in her fully exposed neck. Rebbecca didn't see the glass hit her because she was laughing too hard, but she did hear when the glass hit the ground and shattered sending tiny shards of glass into mines, nessie's, and, alice's skin that she didn't see. All she said was to clean it up. So with bleeding legs and arms we cleaned up the glass and made sure not to cry to loud because she dosn't like that.

We realized that she really messed up when she hit Nessie in the neck and didn't imminently take her to the doctor. Nessie was charlies favorite after his little Ali who also got hurt. When charlie saw the bruise on her neck he imminently sent all of us to the doctor to get checked for any internal injuries. Charlie had pictures taken as edvidence of child abuse in order to have rebbecca behind bars for life.

Since the evidence was exponential she didnt even have a case and was given 15 years per child 15x6=90 years

GOODBYE MOM #2


End file.
